St Elms Academy of Evil: Shino x Kiba
by zhane500
Summary: Kiba got accepted into St.Elms by accident but is making the most of it by occuping his time with Shino. Yaoi, B/B, BL , Slash what every you wish to call if its gay this is it. Read and Comment Please. long oneshot. Told entirely in Kiba's POV. enjoy


A/N:

This is my first FanFiction so please don't judge me too harshly.

Disclaimer:

I own absolutely nothing and make no profit from this story and have written it because I wanted to.

Warning:

This story is AU and Yaoi (B/B, BL, Gay as a bag of glitter from Gaga!) and is rated for a reason. So if you may be disturbed by something like this please, PLEASE click the back button now and go on about your life with purity.

St. Elms Academy of Evil

_St. Elms Academy expects nothing less than perfection from its students in every way shape and form. You are expected to follow every course to completion with no exceptions as you are all the future plagues of humanity. Best of luck to all you freshman for next 4 years. You'll need it. _

Nothing less than perfection, pfft, yeah right this is St. Elms everyone here already had to survive the "enrollment" process that alone means something, I think to myself on the way to my room for the next four years of my life. Opening the door I look around to see two queen beds on opposite sides of the large room, two desks, two chest, and even two wardrobes I was shock to notice only one bathroom. As I start to unpack I admire the room's color. Crimson Red. The sight of my favorite color made my hand instantly go to the red fangs tattoos on my face, sending a dull ache down south remembering that cute family of four that I killed moments before getting my brains fucked out by my tattoo artist.

Right! I should probably introduce myself, the names Kiba I love wolves, Man-Slaughter is my major (the more gruesome the better), I'm gay, and my favorite food is red velvet cupcakes. I have two blood red fangs tats on each cheek on my face, brown hair that I typically spike, chocolate brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes, and a hot lean body that was built to perfection by the gods, yes I'm gorgeous. After I finished unpacking I laid on the soft bed ad thought on how I came to be here. To be honest the only reason I'm at St. Elms is due to me unintentionally passing "enrollment" by killing this weird kid in a fugly suit and about three others. According to the letter I was sent a week later, 'Fugly suit' was an applicant for St. Elms and the others that I killed where supposed to be his first victims or some shit like that. At the time I didn't really give a damn but since I killed him I had to take his place at the academy free of charge, my mom was thrilled granted I didn't tell her how I got accepted but she can live with that.

The sound of the shower running pulled me out of my thoughts as I realized some one was in the room and my nose didn't pick them up in the slightest. Not to brag but I happen to have the same strong senses as that of a dog so if some one is within a 5 meter radius of me I can smell them. That being said unless there's a ghost in the room no one should be in the shower. Now on full alert I make my way to the bathroom slowly as to not make any noise to startle my next potential victim, it sucks I may have let him live if he would have just introduced themselves. I ease the door open to get a peak at him and DEAR GODS HE'S HOT. A man like him should with a warning! After regaining some dignity I look again he has strong legs leading up to a round muscular bubble butt that rested below a lean back connected to powerful broad shoulders, well defined arms, and thick head of jet black curls. He looks like sex just wish he'd turn around to give me a look at his dick, with a body like that he has to be hung. Sadly Hottie turns off the shower and starts toward the door. I leap across the room back to my bed and look startled when he exist the bathroom fully dressed and somehow he looks fat. Introductions first I suppose.

"Hi roomy I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Major in Man-Slaughter, and 16." I greet with my best grin.

"Shino. Serial Murder. 15." he retorts in a sinfully smooth baritone and he's young. Jackpot.

"Sexy murderer. I mean Serial murderer! Serial! What drove you to that?" at this point I really don't care as long as he speaks to me with that voice again.

He looks me over for a moment before answering,

"People live to die. I just help them to complete their purpose in life, death." Looking in my direction behind sunglasses Shino adds, "What's your motive for Man-Slaughter, Kiba?" Ooh yes say my name baby.

"My motives change from victim to victim but more often then not I kill for the thrill of having the power to end some else's life."

"You're a cruel man." Shino spoke before lying down.

"Excuse you what?" now I'm mad, how dare that little sexy fucker Shino call me cruel. I am but he didn't have to say it.

"That's a good quality to have for butcher, I glad to have you as my room mate goodnight, Kiba."

Stunned I just decided to go to bed and put together a plan so good Shino will fuck me 'til he can't see straight. 'Cause I gets what I want and I wants me some Shino.

¾¾¾¾¾

1 Month Later

¾¾¾¾¾

I was just getting back from my usual nightly 5 mile run Shino at his desk across the room. Staying true to 'Operation Tease', the plan I started a month ago, I sashayed my way over to him with water bottle in hand. When I reached the desk I sat on the corner propping up one leg to give him a good view of my form glistening with sweat, now having his full attention I take a very suggestive gulp of water, moaning as it slides down my thought. Seeing as I've done this very same performance about 20 or so times I know Shino likes it because he drops his pencil every time to gawk at me and lick his lips before he pretends to have pick up his dropped pencil and stares at my crotch for a few minutes before excusing himself to the bathroom like a good boy. Its a very fun song and dance we go through but tonight will be different, I know this because I saw him take a box for that perverted bastard Kakashi and his loyal bitch Iruka telling Shino to 'be mindful they might break and the last thing you want is a baby' helpful advice if Shino got them for a girl. I'll kill the boobied bitch if he did.

I notice Shino has yet to get up from his pencil ploy and feel a tug on my leg, looking down Shino has my legs over his shoulders before licking my thigh. That's hot. I decide to be cruel to him so I can fully savor what I've wanted to do for a month.

"What are you doing~" I ask provocatively to get his blood flow faster.

"What it looks like, baby?" his voice already a low husk compared to normal. With that question alone I was getting hard. Time to see how much I can get him to talk.

"Looks like you're cleaning me the long way. That or you want to do something nasty to me."

"I choose option two." he retorts as he starts taking off my shorts.

"Nasty like what?" I love teasing my partner.

"Kiba, I'm about to rim you after I make you cum from that, I'm going use your seed to lube my cock and fuck you hard and raw, while your wear a condom so you don't make a mess. And we're gonna do it right hear on this desk, right now so I can finally mark you as my bitch." Shino explains he removes his glasses and licks my ass for emphasis on his previous statement.

All I could do was moan in response as he plunged his tongue into my recently neglected hole. It's been a long time since I've a good rimming and lord it was long overdue. Shino was always so shy toward me seeing so assertive and sure of himself was the biggest turn-on in my life. All of this only enhanced by the tight coiling in the pit of my stomach signaling my impending departure to ecstasy via that sinful tongue. Shino somehow aware of this grabbed my cock and began to pump it in time with his tongue; it was all too much for the moaning, writhing, lewd mess I had become due to his ministrations. I threw my head back and scream my release ever more thankful that the rooms are sound proof. While coming down from my post orgasm high I felt a condom being rolled unto my still proud erection. My inner whore glanced down to see what Shino was working with, and as I thought a mouth ago after see him in the shower, the boy was hung his dick had to be 10 maybe 11 inches in length and 2 inches thick. That does it, goodbye walking he is going to destroy me.

"Kiba. Look at me baby." His voice was so fuckin' sexy so I looked at him. He was topless with the body of a Greek god but what got me was his face. His flushed cheeks, amber eyes clouded by lust, and thick lips this man above me oozed sex from his entire being. I brought out my thoughts a rather large intrusion into my lower body.

"Shi-Shino s-so b-big hold up." I manage to stammer to him.

Instead of responding he distracted me with a kiss, never in all my years has something felt so perfect. Never has anyone been so sweet to me I'm not sure why but I felt something from Shino that I've never felt before, but what? All too soon for my taste his lips were gone I open my eyes to look at him again.

"Watashi wa Kiba, anata o aishite*."

That was the feeling, it was love. I open my mouth to respond to his feelings but find it hard to even breathe as Shino starts to impale me with his little monster at an inhuman speed just as he promised and I loved every second of it.

Several Hours later

Finally after making me cum gods knows how many times Shino pulls out and carries me bridal style to the bathtub that I'm guessing he fill during one of his 'phantom exits' he is so good at. He begins to clean me ever so gently and fucking me ever so hard. He looks sad and hurt why? Come on mouth work say something! Speak damn you. As many victims you've verbally tormented ARTICULATE!

"Why...Sad...Shino..." thank god words have been form, thought conveyed!

"I hurt you, moreover I forced my affection on you and confessed and like a coward I didn't let you answer out of fear of rejection. I've never been good with saying how I felt to anyone and tortured hundreds without a care in the world to what they had to say but to do that to you? I'm so ashamed I don't deserve you." He answered while looking near tears.

I had to tell him the truth, my plan, how I watched his shower sometimes, the spying, I had to tell him the truth on how I had obsessed over him.

"I…love…you… You're my obsession." Close enough I'll explain the rest when he doesn't look so damn happy.

"You're mine now. I Love you so much." Closing his statement with a fevered kiss that my inner whore gleefully responded to.

Shino got in the tub with me and we bathed and I knew we'd be happy together as a gruesome man-slaughtering serial killer duo. I just know it in my heart.

"Kiba?"

"Hmmm?"I answer lazily.

"Up for another round?" Shino ask eagerly as I can see his little monster looking at from under the water. True to the slut I was.

"Always ready for you babe."

This is the start of a beautiful relationship, if I can survive Shino's sex drive that is.

End

*Translation: I love you, Kiba

A/N: all critiques are welcome, please don't flag me I warned you form the beginning what you where getting into! For everyone else thank you for reading my first fan fiction


End file.
